1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the absorption of moisture. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for removing airborne moisture from a designated area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many areas of the United States experience periods of heavy rainfall or periods of high humidity. Such conditions may create a condition of high airborne moisture in indoor environments, particularly in environments that are not air conditioned. High humidity levels in such an area can cause mold spores to be generated. Mold can cause a deterioration of contents in the structure or even the structure itself. Of even greater concern, the presence of mold spores may cause health problems to individuals that remain in the area for any length of time. At the least, high humidity levels can create a stale and musty odor that is unpleasant.
In order to remove moisture from an indoor environment, it is known to employ a motorized de-humidifier. However, such de-humidifiers are expensive to purchase and heavy to move. In addition, de-humidifiers require electricity and create noise when running. A less expensive and less intrusive way to remove moisture is provided by DampRid, Inc., which operates under the trade name DampRid®. Operating out of Orlando, Fla., DampRid® provides an approximately four to five quart bucket that contains calcium chloride crystals. The CaCl2 crystals have deliquescent qualities, enabling an individual to place a bucket of the crystals in an area of high humidity for moisture absorption. Depending upon the ambient conditions, the crystals may be activated for up to six months. Moreover, the DampRid® product may be readily located in a boat, a garage, a camper, a basement, a second home or other area prone to humid conditions.
In operation, the CaCl2 crystals will harden as they absorb moisture. As the reaction continues, the crystals will begin to dissolve, slowly forming a brine soup. When the crystals of the DampRid® product have completely dissolved, the product can be discarded without harm to the environment. The DampRid® product thus helps to eliminate excess moisture in the air, helps to prevent stains and damage caused by mold and mildew, and helps to eliminate odors caused by mold and mildew forming from airborne moisture.
In order to improve the efficiency of the CaCl2/moisture reaction, it is desirable to wick away the dissolved brine as it forms. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that enables the dissolved and liquefied portion of a moisture absorbing material to be wicked away during the absorption reaction. Further, there is a need for a method for absorbing moisture that employs such an apparatus.